A Beautiful Curse
by Godrics Sweet Heart
Summary: Edward left Bella to protect her yet what the Cullens didn't know was that Bella is something way more powerful than them and someone out there wants her dead as well as the Cullens. Warning contains rape and self harming CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 HAVE BEEN REDONE
1. Prolouge

**I don't own any twilight characters. Please read and review and I hope you like it.**

**A Beautiful Curse**

Prologue

_Darkness. There was nothing else around me. Only darkness. There was no one, nothing. I should be afraid yet for some reason it is too peaceful to be afraid. It seems as though I'm floating around in circles. Am I dead? No, no I couldn't be. Though how did I get here? What had happened to me? Slowly it started to come back to me and I remembered my life and I remembered them. _

_My life was destroyed. They destroyed it when they abandoned me. How could my life have gone from being normal to so perfect, then suddenly all be ruined and lost within a few moments of time? Getting more worse and horrible by each agonizing second. Because of them the things I once thought and believed in, were gone and replaced with the insane and unreal. My dreams and nightmares coming alive. Truth and lies mixed together so they become one._

_How much could someone take of all this without going insane themselves? How much could I take? Is that why I'm here now in the darkness because I couldn't find a way to handle it all? No, that can't be right either. I am stronger than that. Much more stronger than a human can ever be. They made me that way when they left. _

_Though after all they've done, I still loved them. So much that the reason I'm now here is because I couldn't let them be killed. Even if they think they're monsters and deserve it, I just couldn't let them leave again. My name is Isabella Swan and I was just an average girl but now I'm more of a monster than they'll ever be._


	2. Black Eyes Give Me Fear

**I don't own any twilight characters. Please read and review and I hope you like it. This chapter has been redone so please read again. Thank you.**

Chapter 1

Black eyes give me fear.

**Bella's point of view**

It's been two weeks and four days since he left me. Since his whole family left me without even a goodbye. The same questions go through my head all the time, which end up with the same answers over and over. Why would my family abandon me? _Because they're not my family. _ Did they not love me? _Of course they don't. You're just a silly human. _How could they just play around with my life like I'm just some worthless piece of trash? _Because that is what you are._

When they left I didn't see the point in being happy anymore. All I do now is wake up, get ready for school, go to school but I don't do any work or listen to the teachers. I then go home and clean the house, cook Charlie dinner, have a shower and then finally go back to sleep where I dream about them leaving me.

All the dreams are the same. Always them telling me the hate me, that I'm worthless. And I am. How could I even think He would ever want me or even love me? Even everyone else doesn't even care about me.

Charlie has given up on me now and lives his own life like I don't exist. He doesn't really talk to me unless he has to and I think he wants me gone. Mum doesn't ring or email as much as she does, mostly because she never really got an answer from me anyway. But then again everyone acts like that now. My so called friends don't even talk to me now, even Mike. I don't care anyway, they were never good friends.

However there is Angela. She tries so hard to talk to me and to get me involved and I know I should let her in but how can she help? She doesn't know what they are or what had happened. She would think I'm more crazy than people already think I am. Then again I am for thinking He loved me.

...

_Beep, beep, beep._

I look over at me alarm clock as it goes off and sigh. I lean over and switch it off. _Why do I even have an alarm clock when I get no sleep anyway? _I roll out of bed and start getting ready for another day at school.

I get dressed in my new style of clothes, black skinny jeans, a black tank top with a white skull in the middle with roses twisting through it. Before I put on my black jacket I lock my bedroom door, though I don't have to as Charlie won't even bother to come in. I walk slowly over to my bed and reach out under the mattress and pull out my new friend.

My knife. There is nothing special about it, it's just a plain kitchen knife but it does what I want it to. I look down at my arm which is covered in scars, fresh and old. I raise the knife to my arm and slowly slide it across. I clench my teeth together as it burns but then relax as all the pain washes away. I do this four more times before I stop.

I pick up a towel nearby and wrap it around my arm to stop the bleeding. I start to feel a little bit dizzy from the smell, so I lay back on my bed for awhile to let myself calm down. After ten minutes I take the towel away and see that the bleeding has stopped, so I get up and pull out some bandages from under my bed and wrap up my arm.

I walk over to the mirror and put my hair up in a pony tail and put on some mascara and eye liner as fast as I could so I didn't have to look at myself much. After I was done I opened my bedroom door and headed down stairs and go straight for my truck, not even bothering to get breakfast.

As I get into my truck I can't help but feel like there's someone watching me so I have a quick look around. Seeing nothing I shake it off and drive to school. Once I get there I get out and make my way to my first class, trying to ignore all of the whispers from people. You would think they would have something else to talk about now but no, I have to be the hot topic.

Unfortunately my first class happens to be biology. I walk over and sit down at his and my old desk. I'm the only one in the classroom so it's quiet which gives me time to think however thinking is bad for me because all I think about is them. I wonder if he misses me at all. Probably not. I feel tears slowly come to my eyes so I squeeze them shut to stop them. When I open my eyes there's someone sitting right beside me where he used to sit. Not expecting anyone to be there I jump and scream, nearly falling off of my chair.

There was a boy sitting there who I have never seen before. He had hair so light it looked like it was white and his eyes were so dark I think that they might be black. He had muscles just like Emmet and was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. When I finally look back at his face I find him glaring at me.

This shocks and scares me but for some reason I can't seem to look away. I hear him make a sound which seems like growling and in a flash he grabs my right wrist and pulls up my jacket sleeve. I feel myself start to shake. He knew about me cutting myself yet I've never even meet him before. He pushes his thump down hard on one of my cuts I had down in the morning. I flinch from the pain and try to pull my arm away however it was useless as his was too strong.

"Let me go." I whispered. He smirked when he heard my voice shake with fear and throws down my arm. The bell rings and he turns away from me as other students start to come in. I now hate this class and school and town even more. This new guy just freaks me out.

The teacher walks in and introduces the new guy. His name is Brandon. Half way through the lesson I get that same feeling I did this morning as though someone is watching me. I have a look around the classroom however no one was looking at me not even the new guy. I try to shake off the feeling but it just wouldn't go away.

Soon it was lunch time. I hated this time of day as everyone always stares at me and talks about me like I'm not even there. As usual I sit at their old table and picking at my lunch. I can hear Jessican and Lauren start to talk about me once again.

"God she is so pathetic. She needs to get over them." Jess said.

"I know right. It's not like she was ever good enough for Edward anyway. I know he liked me more. I am better looking so why wouldn't he?" Replied Lauren.

I flinch when they say his name and get up and leave, not wanting to listen to any more. I start heading towards my next class when I hear footsteps behind me. I ignore them and continue on when I'm grabbed and shoved against the lockers.

I go to scream but can't as a hand covers my mouth. I look up to who was doing this. _Brandon?_ He leans his head in close to mine and whispers "You'll be easier to break than I thought you worthless human." _Human? Was he not human himself?_ His other hand sneaks up to my waist as he pushes himself up against me. His hand travels up to my breast where he gives it a hard squeeze.

Tears start to fall down my face and I squirm under his touch, not liking it. _Not like Edw- his touch._ His hand then carries on up to my throat where he starts to squeeze it also. However he doesn't let go and I start to choke. I start struggling against him even harder now.

My head starts to spin and my sight goes a little blurry when the school bell goes off and suddenly there is no pressure against me. I slid down against the locker until I land on the floor, trying to breath in as much air as my throat would let me without coughing everywhere. I put my hand up gently to my throat and look up. He's gone!

I look around but can't see Brandon anywhere. Other students now start to walk down the hallway and as they pass me they look and start whispering once again. No one tries to help me though. They just have a look and carry on past me. I wipe my face and stand up slowly, trying not to fall over and make my way to my next class, which thankfully Brandon wasn't in.

The rest of the day went by slowly but finally it ended. I make my way to my truck and notice the new guy watching me. I Shiver and get into my truck as fast as I can and see that he is still watching me. I start to get a little more scared now so I start up the truck and drive away. When I looked back to see him, he wasn't there anymore and I couldn't see him at all. I sigh with relief and continue driving home.

I get home and walk inside and head straight to the kitchen. I see a note on the fridge.

_Working late_

_Charlie_

That's all it said. I screw it up and throw it in the bin. I start walking up the stairs to do some homework but stop when there is a knock at the door. Curious as to whom it would be I turn around and walk towards the door. I open it and freeze. Standing there was Brandon.

"No." I whisper.

His black eyes stare down into mine as he starts to walk towards me. I slowly take steps back. He closes and locks the front door. My heart beats faster and faster. However it feels like it stops for a second when my back hits the wall.

He continues to walk towards me. I try to sink into the wall to get as far away from him as possible. However to soon is he in front of me and grabs my wrists with one hand and puts them above my head and other goes around my throat again in a tight grip. He smirks as I whimper from the pain and fear. He looks me up and down then looks back into my eyes.

"I think I might have some fun with you first before I kill you." He says in a husky dark voice that sends shivers of fear through my body.

**Please Review**


	3. Saved But Forever Tainted

**I don't own any twilight characters. Please read and review and I hope you like it. This chapter has been redone as well so please read again. Thank you.**

**And just a thank you to everyone who reviewed :D**

Chapter 2

Saved but forever tainted.

**Bella's point of view**

_Oh god. I'm going to die. What is he going to do to me? Oh Edward where are you? Save me please. _I couldn't help but look at the door waiting for Edward and the Cullen's to smash it down and save me, however no one comes through.

Brandon throws me to the floor and stands above me. I turn and try to crawl away but he grabs my ankle and pulls me back. I fall and land on my face. I scream from the pain. He turns me around and straddles me waist. He bends down and kisses and bites my neck roughly. It hurts from what he had done earlier.

"Help me. Someone please help me." I screamed though I know that no one could hear me or would even bother to come anyway. I hit him and try to push him away however it was useless and only made him angry.

He sits up and slaps me across the face so hard it goes numb then slowly starts to sting. Tears pour down my face and he starts to pull off my jacket. He throws it behind him and starts to rip of my tank top. _Oh god no. Please don't let him do this._ With all my strength I punch him as hard as I can in the face. Blood poured from his nose as he falls away from me.

I turn and get up as fast as I can and run up the stair to my bedroom. _Get to my bedroom, lock the door and call for help._ That's what I kept saying over and over in my mind as I ran to my bedroom. I was nearly there when a hand grabbed the back of my hair and yanked me back so hard that I fell backwards. I was so dizzy that I didn't notice Brandon beside me. He kicks me in the stomach then picks me up and punches my face and stomach a few times.

He throws me back onto the floor where he ripped off the rest of my clothes. I was too weak and too gone with pain that I no longer cared what happened to me. I just wish that this will end quickly. Tears continue to fall down my face and onto the floor. _Edward where are you? _

I can feel his hands all over me as Brandon lies on top of me. "This will hurt a lot for you but feel so good for me." he says as I feel him thrust into me. I scream out in pain but he slaps me across the face which silences me. I whimper in pain as he rapes me, taints me. For what seems like forever he finally finishes and gets off me and gets dressed.

I lay there motionless and naked, just watching his every moves wondering when he's going to end it. I feel scared yet happy that I will no longer have to live with the pain, suffering and loneliness. No longer will I have to live without my Edward.

Brandon walks down the stairs and disappears. I hear him go into the kitchen for a few minutes then make his way back upstairs. As he gets to the top I can see now why he went to the kitchen. There was a knife in his hand. And walks over and kneels beside me. He runs the knife lightly across my stomach. My body starts to shake.

"It's too bad that your vampire boyfriend had to leave you. He could have saved you from this. Seems like such a waste to kill someone so beautiful. However she wants you dead so now I have to kill you." He said while watching the knife slide across my body. Slowly he raises it to my throat ready to slide it across. I close my eyes. _Edward I love you._

Suddenly there was a bang and I open my eyes to see a flash of black move past me and Brandon was no longer beside me. I looked around me slowly and couldn't even see him in the room anymore. I then noticed the hallway window was open and there was blood on it. I stared at it wondering what had happened. Where had Brandon gone? Whose blood was that? And what was that that just saved me? Seconds later I heard a scream come from the forest behind the house. I lay there in silence listening for anyone coming. All I could hear was my shallow breathe.

The front door opened and closed. My heart started beating faster and it got harder to breathe. I heard footsteps make their way up the stairs. _Please don't let it be Brandon. _I thought. When the footsteps reached the top of the stairs I turned to see who it was.

To my surprise it wasn't Brandon. It was someone other boy instead. He had black shaggy hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. He was wearing a long black shabby clock that reached just above his feet. He walked towards me and knelt beside me. I try to move away but groan out in pain.

"Don't move." He said gently. I turn back to glare at him however stop as I look into his eyes. There was hostility in them only sympathy and sadness. Gently as he can I feel him lift me up and carry me to the bathroom. He places me in the shower and turns on the water. I feel the hot water fall down my back and along my legs in rivers of red. Slowly the water turns clearer.

My saviour grabs the soap and starts to wash my body. I'm so tired and weak that I don't care that he's touching me. I close my eyes and start to fall asleep. Sometime later I feel the water stop and I start to shake from the coldness. I open my eyes to see the guy grab a towel and start drying me off. I'm ashamed when I think of how nice his hands feel on my body. He picks me up again and carries me to my room where he places me on my bed. He walks over to my wardrobe and grabs some clothes and dresses me in them. I feel a little bit better now that I'm covered in clothes again.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier." He says softly. "I've been watching you all day waiting to stop him from hurting you but I failed and I'm sorry."

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" I choked out.

He grabs my hair brush from my duchess and walks back to me and starts brushing my hair. "My name is Kahn. I've been living in the forest. Please rest Bella. You need to heal."

I was curious as to how he knew my name but I couldn't help but listen to him and slowly close my eyes to go to sleep. I feel the hair brush and his hands run through my hair. It feels so nice. I haven't felt at peace like this for ages. Just before I fall asleep I feel Kahn get off my bed and put the brush back on the duchess. He walks back over to me and I feel him kiss my forehead and linger there for a bit longer than it should have. Then everything goes quiet and I know that I'm now alone. Sleep soon follows and darkness surrounds me.

...

Beep, beep, beep.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and jumped so high that I fell straight off my bed and on to the floor. I groan and climb back onto bed. I lay there and tears start to flow down my face as I remember what had just happened last night. God I was raped and nearly killed. How come none of the Cullens came back to save me? They really must not care or love me at all. With that thought more tears start to pour out.

After some time I decide to get up and have a shower. I turned it up very hot and got in. I scrubbed my body all over, trying to get rid of the filth I felt on me even though there wasn't. When I got out my skin was red and raw. I walked back to my room and over to my duchess where I noticed a folded note. I picked it up and opened it.

_Bella_

_I have cleaned up the mess so your _

_Father does not know what has_

_Happened._

_You won't be in any pain as I healed_

_Your body._

_I will always be around to protect you _

_And keep you safe._

_Kahn._

Kahn. Where was he now? Was he watching me at this moment? I looked around my room and out my window. Nothing. No one. What did he mean he healed me, I was raped and nearly killed! _And yet my body feels fine. Just dirty. What did he do? Shouldn't I be in pain?_ I have to find him. I need to know why Brandon was after me. I need to know what's going on.

I got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a black singlet top that was getting too short now and a white zip up jersey along with some black chucks. I brushed my hair and put it up into a pony tail. I grabbed my school bag and emptied it out. I walked down into the kitchen and got some toast for breakfast. I grabbed some muesli bars, an apple and a bottle of water and threw them into my bag. I haven't been this set on something since they left, which made me more curious to find Kahn.

I put my bag on and headed out the back door and into the forest. I had no idea where or how I was going to find Kahn but I had to try. I needed answers. I had been walking, and tripping, for nearly an hour and still nothing. And there was a cold wind I wish would just go away. Just then the wind died right down. _Hmmm that's weird._

I suddenly got tired like all my energy was draining out of me. I started to get dizzy so I stopped walking and my eyes started going blurry. I needed to get home. I would look again tomorrow. I turned and started walking back. Though being clumsy I tripped over a root and smacked into a tree. I could feel my eyes slide closed.

I heard some leaves rustle and saw what I think was a black panther just before darkness took me.

**Please Review**


	4. Authors Note

**Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages and you all must hate me. My life has been so busy with my new course and work that I just haven't had any time. I have however redone the first few chapters so if you could reread them and let me know what you think and I have nearly finished the next chapter so that one should be up there soon as well.**

**Once again I am truly sorry and I ho[e that I haven't lost any of my readers.**


	5. Words of Truth and Knowing

**I don't own any twilight characters. I am also bringing in a little bit of Melissa Marr's books as well so I don't own her world of fairies or Niall or Sorcha. Please read and review and I hope you like it.**

**And just another thank you to all of those who reviewed :D**

Chapter 3

Words of Truth and Knowing 

**Bella's point of view**

"_Edward? Your back! You came back for me." I starred at my beautiful Edward. Oh how I wanted him to hug and kiss me right now. "I've missed you so much. Are the others back? Where's Alice, Emme-"_

"_What makes you think we came back because we love you. We hate you Bella. You're nothing to us. We just wanted to see if Brandon had killed you yet." He said with such hate I couldn't even make myself breath._

_Oh god they do hate me. Why? What did I do to make them hate me so much? All I did was love them, to be with them. I know I was never good enough for them but I thought they cared enough for me to see past that._

"_Edward why are you being like this? You said you loved me!" I screamed. Never thought I had it in me to scream at Edward but I did._

"_Hahahaha what made you think I loved you? Look at you. Your just a pathetic human. Even your own father doesn't care about you." As he said those words it gut through me like a knife. " I don't love yo-"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Edward please I love you!" I screamed out only to have no answer. Nothing. It was just another nightmare. Yet it felt so real. It might have well been though. If he loved me he would still be here. I wouldn't be cutting myself wishing I could die. I wouldn't have been raped. I would still have my family and friends. And I certainly wouldn't b lying in a cave right now.

How the heck did I end up in this cave? It wasn't a huge cave. I could still see some light where the entrance was even though I was at the back. It seemed only four to five meters long with a little bit of a curve at the front where the entrance was. Across from me was something that looked like a table with a bag on it. However what caught my attention was the fire burning lightly beside me.

I started to get scared then. What if it was someone like Brandon? Oh god I couldn't go through that again. I needed to get back home. I needed my Edward. No Bella stop thinking about him. You don't need him. I need... relief. Yes that is all I needed. I slowly stood up and made me way over to the bag to have a look through it. There must be a knife or something in here.

To my surprise and luck I found one in the front pocket. Thank god. I rolled up me jacket sleeve and put the knife to my skin. I took a deep breath and got ready to slide the knife across when suddenly the knife was gone. What the hell. Where did the knife go? I nearly had a heart attack when someone spoke behind me.

"I really wish you wouldn't hurt yourself. Your already in pain and it pains me to see you hurt yourself even more." I spun around to lock eyes with those beautiful blue pools.

Kahn.

Oh no. He knows I cut myself. God he's going to think I'm a freak to. "I-i-i wasn't goi. Please don't tell anyone please." I begged as tears started to well up in my eyes.

He walks towards me and stands closely in front of me yet still not enough to touch me as he raises his arm to put the knife back on the table behind me. "If you stop, then I won't have to." He says as stands there looking at me and I can't help but stare back. "I suppose you want some answers?" he asked moving away from her and sitting by the fire.

I slowly followed him and sat down on the opposite side of the fire. "Umm yes I do. I don't know what's going on or who or what you are. Or that Brandon guy and I want to know." I say as my voice starts getting louder and louder. I was sick of people lying to me and having power over me. I wanted to be in control of my own life and find out what's going on.

Kahn looks up from the fire and looks at me as he begins to speak. "If I tell you what is going on, then there is no going back for you."

"What does that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Exactly what I said. If you want to know the truth, you'll have to deal with it. You won't be able to run away like the Cullen's so easily did." I flinched as he said their last name. Could I handle what he had to say? What if it involved them? I sighed. It didn't matter, any more I just have to know what is going on.

"Tell me." I whisper.

He stares at me as silence fills the cave. "You have to let me tell you everything before you can ask any more questions as most of your questions will be answered. Understood?"

I nod my head, not trusting myself to speak in case I say something that will stop him from telling me.

"Ok then. First of all I know what the Cullen's are," he says and I stare at him in shook and go to ask how when he holds up his hand. "No speaking yet please. I know they are because I am not human, just like Brandon wasn't either. We are fairies. But just like vampires we keep hidden from the human world, not only for their protection but for ours as well. The fairy Brandon who attacked you was hired by a vampire who is trying to kill you. Victoria. She wants you dead and since the Cullen's were not here to protect you, now was the time for her to do it. However she knew she couldn't or Alice would have seen her come after you, so she hired a fairy because vampire powers do not work on us. The dark court of the fairies found this out and I was sent to protect you. Fairies are just as strong and fast as vampires and we have wings so we can fly. We also get some powers and can all change into our animal spirit. My animal spirit is a black panther, which is what you saw yesterday before you blacked out. Now the reason I was sent to protect you Bella is because you are not human either. You were hidden from the world of fairies to keep you safe from the ruler of the ruler court at the time but now with Niall as the ruler you are safe and can come home as you are a fairy as well but not just any fairy Bella. Your Niall's daughter which means you are princess of the dark court."

**I was going to leave it there but since I took awhile to do this chapter I decided to carry it on.**

I just stared at him as he finished talking. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. _ What the hell? Is he telling me the truth or is this just a big joke to him? _So many things were happening all at once. I took a few deep breaths to clear my head and sort all this out.

"So I this Niall guy is my father then what about Charlie and Renee? And why was I hidden from the fairy world?" I ask.

"You were born to Niall when he was a solitary fairy and to the Queen of the High court Sorcha. You were to be one of the most powerful and beautiful fairies to ever roam the world. Fairies hunted you down from since you were born, especially by the Dark court King at the time, so your parents hid you in the human realm where even they didn't know where you were. Charlie and Renee had a spell put on them to make them believe that you were their child." He told me.

"Well if so powerful, then how come I'm weak like a human and have no powers."

"When you were sent here, your powers and identity were bound inside you so no other fairies would notice you. But He couldn't read your mind like everyone else, could he?" he asked.

Realisation hit me then. "No because you said before that vampire powers couldn't work on fairies and well since I'm a... fairy as well then he couldn't."

"Exactly. And now that you are now 18 your other powers will start to appear and you will turn into your true self." He says.

"And what are my powers and what will happen to me?"

"Well as I told you, every fairy is strong and fast. And since you are royalty then you will be more powerful. Every fairy has his or her own power but since you are Princess of the High court as well then you have control over the four elements and from the Dark court you have the power to control people and can get them to do your bidding, even command them to kill themselves and they wouldn't think twice about it. You will also be able to turn into your animal spirit. Fairies are also immortal and every fairy is somehow connected to another fairy in either as soul mates or as a similar love but not romantic." Wow. That was all I could think of. After all this time I was stronger than them.

"This just can't be possible." I say. "This is just... I don't know what this is really." Tears once again start to fill my eyes as my head started to spin from all of this information.

Kahn moved over to me and pulled me into his arms as I cried into his chest. We sat there like that for hours and I only noticed this because it started to get dark.

I sat up and looked at him before saying "I'm sorry for that but it was just a lot to take in and to be honest I believe everything that you said but it's still hard to understand though. Any way I should be getting back home. Charlie and I don't talk much anymore but he'll still be worried. Would you be able to take me home?"

"Of course." He says as he stands up and offers me his hand to help me up. I get me bag and notice my knife beside it. I turn from it and begin to leave the cave. _I don't need it anymore. I'm stronger than that._ Kahn walks up to me and smiles before he takes my hand and leads me through the forest.

"So are you going to stay here or are you going to be leaving?" I ask quietly, afraid of what he will say.

"I was going to leave but now that you know the truth, I will stay here with you and help you get your powers back and learn to control them. But because of your parents you will learn to deal with them very fast."

"Well then if you're going to stay then you're not going to be able to live in a cave. Cone and live with me. Then you can tell me about the fairies and my parents and everything. I'm quite curious now to find out who I am." This was getting weird for me now. I was beginning to feel happy now and that whole in my chest was starting to disappear.

Kahn looked down at me and smiled. "Well if that is what my princess wants then I shall."

"Your princess?" I ask.

"I am a fairy and friend of the high court and to your mother. I am also very good friends with your father. That is why he sent me. So yes you are my princess." He says.

"That's just... just weird really. I don't think I'll get used to that. I'd rather have you as my friend so please call my Bella." I tell him.

"As you wish. However since I am to stay with you I would also like to attend that... school the mortals do so I can keep an eye on you and to make sure no other fairies come to harm you. One has already gotten to you and harmed you. That will not go well with your parents. And I am truly sorry I was not there to save you." He says looking away.

I stop and lift my hand to turn his head so I could look into his eyes. "But you did save me. he was going to kill me but didn't because you stopped him. I know he ra." I stopped to take a breath before continuing. "Raped me and it still hurts to think about it but I'm alive. That matters most to me. so please don't be sorry because it wasn't your fault and I'm still here."

He looks at me for a minute before nodding and grabbing my hand again as we continued on walking. "So what are we going to tell Charlie about me staying with you?" he asked.

"I have an idea." I say as we exited out of the forest and made our way to my house. As we entered the house I found Charlie sitting on the couch eating pizza. "Cha- Dad this is Kahn. Um he's um and old friend from Phoenix. He's going to be staying here awhile if that's ok? He's been a real big help to me." I say as I look back at Kahn with a smile on my face.

Charlie looked at me in surprise. He blinked a couple times before nodding his head. _ Why did Charlie look at me funny? _Then I noticed in the hallway mirror that I was smiling a true smile that I had in ages. And it felt good.


	6. Ashes to Ashes and Fire in the Spirit

**I don't own any twilight saga or wick lovely saga characters (unfortunately). Thank you to those who reviewed. Please, please, please review :D**

Chapter 5

Ashes to ashes and Fire in the Spirit.

**Bella's point of view**

_How did I end up here? I was standing in the middle of the cave where me and Kahn had been only hours ago. I looked around me. The fire was out and it was cold, damp and too quiet._

"_Ahhhhhh." I turned when I heard a scream come from towards the entrance of the cave. _

"_Kahn?" I whispered out when it went back to silence. No reply. Then I heard something entering the cave. I moved closer to the shadows by the wall to try to hide myself._

"_Be-bella. Where a-are you?" croaked a voice through the darkness. That sounds like Kahn._

"_Kahn is that you?" I asked moving out towards the entranced. When I saw him I froze. What had happened to him? He was covered in blood, his left arm was at a weird angle and his throat had a large gash at the side. "Oh no Kahn what happened to you?" I asked as I over to him. I reached out to help him stand better when he shoved me away. "Let me help you. We have to get you to the hospi-" I stopped talking when he cut me off._

"_Ru-run, B-bella you ha-ave to get o-out of h-here no-." He couldn't finish his sentence as he started to fall to the floor. _

"_Not without you." I said as I grabbed his uninjured arm and went to put it around my shoulders when I was suddenly thrown away from him. I landed a few meters away from him and landed hard on the stone ground. Tears started to brim in my eyes._

_I looked over back to where Kahn lay and froze. No! What was he doing here? Did he do this to Kahn? No. He wouldn't._

_There standing next to Kahn was Edward._

"_Edward what are you doing here?" I managed to say. _

_He was in front of me in an instant and grabbed me by the throat. __**(A/N She gets grabbed by the throat a lot these days)**__ I try to get away from him but his grip was firm and hard. I could just manage to breathe. _

"_I should have done this the day I saw you." He growled out as I continued to struggle against him. Then he let out a vicious growl and drove his teeth into my throat._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP!" I screamed as I bolted up into sitting position in bed. I panted trying to catch my breath and I looked around. I sighed when I notice I was in my room. Why do I keep having dreams of him? Why can't I forget about him? "Ahhhh" I screamed and fell off the bed as my bedroom door swung open.

However before I hit the floor, two warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I looked up with wide eyes and saw Kahn. I blushed and steadied myself to a standing position. However when I was standing he still left his hands on my waist softly.

"Are you ok Bella?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I looked down and started talking fast. "Um yes sorry I just had a bad dream. Sorry. I didn't mean to worry yo-" i stopped talking when I saw him start to chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" I ask, thinking I have something on my face.

"You apologise too much and you're talking quite fast. Are you nervous?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

My eyes go wide and my face even redder._ Yes_. I thought. Especially with him being so close and having his hands on my waist. Only edw-_ He_ had ever been this close to me in such a gentle way. _No! Stop it Bella. Don't think of him and Kahn is just a friend who you just meet. He wouldn't even be interested in you that way anyway. Who would be?_

"I um no I'm n-not nervous. You just got over here so fast. How did you do that?" I lied and tried to change the subject.

His lips twitched a little more upwards. "Fairy remember? We move fast like vampires." He said while moving slightly closer to me. "And I don't think that's the only reason why you're nervous."

I look up into his eyes as he leans closer. I start to lean into him as well. However, before we get any closer, Kahn's face changes into Brandon's. I gasp and jump away from him. When I look back over I see Kahn's worried face once more.

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have done that. Not after what had just happened to you. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He says while looking down.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have let it happen either." I say as my face flushes red once again. I feel slightly upset about it and after what he said. _It won't happen again._ Why was I feeling disappointed about that? I shook my head and looked back up.

"I shall leave you so you can get ready for school." He said then turned quickly and left the room, closing the door behind him. I stood there for a few minutes just looking at the door and couldn't help but think that the past few days have been so weird but also had a feeling that it was only the beginning.

I grabbed some clothes and opened my bedroom door and headed down to the bathroom. I locked the door and turned on the water. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner then shaved my legs and washed my face. After I had cleaned myself I stood under the water and relaxed my body and let the hot water flow over me.

After ten minutes I got out of the shower and tried myself off and wrapped my hair up in a towel. I changed into some tight black tights and a long, dark blue top. I took off the towel from my hair and brushed out the knots before blow drying it dry. I decided to leave my hair out and let it flow down my back.

I then unlocked the door and headed down stairs. Half way down the stairs came a very delicious smell and when I entered the kitchen my stomach growled with hunger. I found Kahn making pancakes. _Yum. My favourite._

"I hope you like pancakes." He said.

"They're my favourite." I said as I came up beside him. "They look really good."

"I like to cook and I've been told I am rather good at it too. Go sit down and I'll bring these over once they're done." He said. I go over and sit down at the kitchen table. I watch him as he cooks and notice how graceful he moves. _Even more than the Cullens._ I thought.

"So when are you going to start school?" I ask, trying to fill the silence.

"Today. I made plans last week to start up but didn't know if I should've. However now that you know everything it would be best for me to be near you to look after you." He said as he brought over the pancakes he cooked and placed them on the table before sitting down. We grabbed a few each and put some syrup and fruit on them.

I took a bite and couldn't believe how good they tasted. "Kahn these are delicious. How did you learn to cook so well?" I ask.

"I've had years of practice." He smiled as he looked up at me.

I looked up at him. "How old are you?" I ask him. He looked about 19 or 20.

"I'm 307." As he said that I nearly choked on the pancake I was eating. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned as I continued to cough.

"Yes sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to be so..." I didn't know if I should finish the sentence without it sounding rude however Kahn finished it for me.

"Old?" he says.

"Yeah. You look just older than me." I say.

"Fairies ages very slowly and compared to the other fairies, I am at a young age." He explained. I nodded and continued to eat. After breakfast we cleaned the kitchen up and I went up to my room and grabbed my school bag. After sorting out what I needed for school I meet Kahn at the front door and made our way to my truck.

"So what are we going to do about my um powers and stuff?" I ask.

"I was thinking that after school each day we head up to the cave and I'll teach you to bring out your powers and how to control them. You should learn fast from the blood you have from your parents. Since your royalty you learn fast since you need to be strong for your court. If all goes well then within a few weeks you should be able to control your powers and after that it will be up to you with how strong you make them with the practice after that." He says.

I look over at him with wide eyes. "Only a few weeks? That's pretty fast." I say as I pull into the school car park. We grab our bags and get out of the car. "Let's go to the office and get your class schedule." He nods his head and we start walking over to the school office.

As we're walking over I notice that everyone once again is pointing and whispering about me. This time however it's not because I'm a zombie mess but because I'm actually doing something normal like talking to someone. _Ha! I think I just shocked the while school._

"You seem to get a lot of attention." Kahn says as we enter the office.

"Yea, ever since they left I've been the hot gossip." I say looking away from him so he couldn't see the hurt in my eyes but not before I saw a frown come onto his face.

"He shouldn't have done that to you. It was beyond cruel." He says in a slight venomous voice.

I look back at him before saying, "Well he's gone now so it doesn't matter now."

He gives me a look before turning to the receptionist. "Hi, I'm Kahn Morgan. I'm just starting today."

The receptionist looks up and smiles, "oh hello there. Let me find you your schedule. Ah here we go and here is a map of the school and I'll need you to get your teaches to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day." She says before getting back to work.

"What are your classes" I ask. I look over at the paper and see he has the same classes as me. "We have the same classes." I say.

"I know. I made sure we got the same in case any power accidents happen later on." He whispers with a soft chuckle.

I go a little pale at that comment. "You don't think I'll end up blowing the school up do you?" I whisper back as we head out of the office and towards our first class.

He starts to laugh a bit harder then. "No you'll be fine. But you will be getting stronger and faster. So you'll have to be careful around humans from now on."

"Okay, that doesn't seem too bad then." I say as he teacher walks in and begins the lessons.

The day went by fast. The teachers were a little shocked that I was now speaking and the students were shocked and couldn't look enough when I was eating at lunch time. Angela had spoken to me and I introduced her to Kahn. She had lunch with us. Once lunch had finished she had also given me a hug and whispered that she was glad I was getting happy again.

After school was finished we drove home and then headed through the forest and towards that cave. "So what are you going to teach me first?" I ask once we got to the cave.

"Well you can't be fast or strong until you can transform into your animal spirit because that will determine how strong you are, so I'll try getting you to transform. I don't know how long it will take because everyone transforms at different times and with you being hidden from fairy magic for so long won't make it easy for you either." He replied.

"Ok, so how do we start?"

"Sit down over here. Now close your eyes and let your body relax. Think of a place where you feel most comfortable, mostly yourself." As he said this I began to think of our meadow then stopped myself. That wasn't my place, it was his. _My place? Where is my place? _Nothing came to mind.

"I can't think of anything. It's all black." I say.

"Don't think of anything. Just let your mind wander to where it wants to be." He says.

I take a deep breath and try not to think of what I want. After a few minutes I felt the sun on my face. _That's weird. How can there be sun on my face when I'm inside a cave?_ I open my eyes and gasp. I was no longer sitting in the cave. I was sitting on a beach. The sky was pure blue with no clouds in sight and the sand was warm and soft. There was a light breeze coming off the water giving me the smell of salty water. Everything was peaceful. There was no pain, only calmness.

I stretched out my hands out behind me when I felt something softer and far warmer than the sand. I yanked my hands back and they were cover in some black powder. I turned around and looked down to what looked like something that had been a fire and had just died out. However something seemed to be glowing so I tried to move some of the ash out of the way when suddenly my hand got pulled into the ashes and fired started burning up my arm. I closed my eyes from the pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Bella!" I opened my eyes to see Kahn kneeling in front of me. "What happened? are you alright?" he asked.

I looked down at my arm expecting to see it burnt and bleeding but it was perfectly fine. "My arm was on fire." I said and I could hear the slight shock in my voice.

"On fire? That hasn't happened before." Kahn said. "I think your spirit animal has something to do with fire. Maybe we should leave it for today and continue tomorrow."

"Ok." I say. This continued for the rest of the week and there was only one thing changing. The ash pile was getting bigger and warmer each time and soon something big was going to happen and I felt scared.


	7. Power of the Phoenix and a Heart Healing

**I do not own Twilight or the Wicked Lovely series.**

**Ok finally I have done the next chapter and I am so so so sorry with how long this has taken me. Life is just too busy right now and I finally had some spear time to get this done. However the next chapters should be coming faster as I now have more time. Thank you to everyone who has been patient and I hope you like this chapter. :D Oh and please please review.**

Power of the Phoenix and a Heart Healing.

For the next week Kahn and I practiced in the cave. I still hadn't transformed yet and we couldn't do much else until I had, so Kahn also started to teach me how to fight. This wasn't as easy as he thought it was since I fall down more than rain does in this town. However it wasn't impossible and I was starting to learn how to defend against people and how to attack back. Kahn is a very good teacher and is really patient when I get too angry trying to transform or not fall over all the time.

"Ahhh! I can't do this. It's hopeless so we should just give up now." I whined sitting down by the fire and crossed my arms over my chest.

Kahn sighs before grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me up into standing position. "Bella, you cannot just give up like a little child when you don't get something right on your first go. Transforming is the hardest part of all this. You don't just change overnight. When I was getting trained to transform it took me nearly a year to do it. It has only been a week for you and you have been doing very well so far. You will change soon but you have to keep trying."

I stare at him dumbfounded. "It took you nearly a year. God I'll never be able to do this."

"Come. Let us try again." He says before sitting down by the fire.

I sigh and sit down across from him and close my eyes. I breathe long and deep and calm down my mind and body. And just like the other times I find myself back at the beach with the sun on my skin and the pile of ashes behind me. After the first time with what happened with the fire I tended to stay away from it, not wanting to get burnt again. I look at the ashes then look around for any signs of life or just plain anything else really but the only thing that stands out is the pile of ashes so I know I have to do something with them.

I sigh and look back to the ashes before slowly making my way over to them. I sit down next to the ashes but don't touch them or get too close. For a long time I just sit there staring at them, wondering what I should do. Slowly I reach out my hand and touch the edge of the ashes before going closer to the glowing object which I can now see more clearly and to my surprise it looks like an egg.

As my hand gets closer to the glowing egg the ashes start to wrap around my hand and up my arm before lighting on fire. I start to feel the fire burn into my skin and tears come to my eyes from the pain but I don't pull back. I force my hand to reach for the egg but with each second the fire starts to get bigger and more painful so with the last of the strength I had in my body I grab hold of the egg and pull it from the ashes.

However I pulled myself away too hard and fast that I fall backwards and the egg flies out of my hand behind me. I lay there on the sand breathing heavily. I notice that the burning pain is gone and that there is no longer any fire. I hold out my arm in front of me expecting to see burns but there's nothing on my arm apart from my scars.

I sigh with relief before sitting up and start to look around for the egg. Once I find it I crawl over to it and pick it up. It felt warm in my hands that I never wanted to put it down again. I start to stroke the egg when it started to glow, getting brighter and brighter before it was getting too bright to look at it. Then there was a cracking noise coming from it and I look down at the egg hoping I hadn't cracked it somehow when I saw what looked like a birds' beck come through. Transfixed at what was happening right in my hands, I watched as a tiny baby bird came out of the egg.

It was so beautiful. The bird's feathers shimmered like fire from the red, orange and yellow colours. Its eyes, beck and claws were like the black ashes that I had pulled it from. It felt like the softest and richest silk I had ever felt in my life. I looked back to its eyes to find it looking right at me and the moment our eyes connected I knew what this bird was, what it meant to me and I felt a sense of calm and peace wash over me.

This bird was a phoenix and was my spirit animal.

Before anything else could happened the bird's feathers became like fire yet it didn't burn me. it spread its wings and took off flying. I was disappointed that it left my hands and felt slightly empty with it gone. However I stood and watched it flying around me before it started to fly towards me again. I was expecting it to fly and land back in my hands however it didn't slow down and I gasp as it flew straight into my chest and disappeared with in me.

I closed my eyes expecting pain but instead I felt an overwhelming sense of power flow through me that caused my eyes to fly back open in shock. To my surprise again I was no longer at the beach but back at the cave. Kahn was staring at me in complete shock and awe as I started to feel my body float into the air and wings come out through my back and wrap around me. As my wings in closed around me I felt my body vibrate and transform.

As they vibration stopped I opened my eyes. Everything was beautiful. The colours, the textures, everything seemed to be brighter and more full of life. I turned my eyes towards Kahn to see him looking at me with disbelief.

"You a...a... phoenix!" was all that he could say. I looked down at my body and saw that I was in fact a phoenix bird. I looked at my wings and concentrated on moving them. To my surprise they moved with ease like I had had them for all my life. It was amazing with all this power I felt inside me. It felt like I was going to burst. I hopped over to the edge of the cave, spread my wings and started to flap. I trusted my new body to know what to do as I started to lift into the air. Without any hesitation I took off into the sky. Flying hard and fast, twisting and turning. If birds could smile or laugh I would be at this moment. I had never felt so alive in my life.

I then flew back to the cave where Kahn was, knowing that I would have to change back into my human self and soon. I couldn't just fly around as a phoenix all day now could I. Once I got back to the cave, I landed next to Kahn. He stroked my feathers softly while muttering something that sounded like beautiful but I just shook my head thinking I heard wrong.

"Your spirit animal is a phoenix Bella. That is a great honour as only the most powerful of fairies get to be a creature like this." He said. I looked up at him and cocked my head to the side, hoping he would understand what I was asking. How the hell do I change back! He chuckled and said "To change back is much easier you may think. All you have to do is relax your body and think of yourself as a human and to change back into your spirit animal again you just do the same."

So I relax my body and think of my human self and open my eyes again to see that I am back as my normal human self. Wow that was easy. I look but up at Kahn and smile before jumping around saying "I did it! I did it!" over and over. I run up to Kahn and throw my arms over his shoulders and hugging him tightly.

"Well done Bella. The hardest part is over now. Things will become a lot easier now." He said while wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up and spinning me around. We pull apart from each other but do not take our arms away and I stared up into the blue eyes that I have come to trust with my life in such a short time. I see his eyes move around my face to my lips then back to my eyes. His arms tighten around my waist slightly. I know what will happen if we stay like this but right now I'm too scared that to happen so I look down and pull away from his warm embrace slowly before clearing my throat.

"We should probably head back now. It's going to get dark soon." I say and grab my school bag before heading outside the cave to wait for Kahn. I hear him put out the fire and get his bag before meeting me outside. We walk back to the house in silence which made me nervous as we always talked on the way back from the cave. I glanced out at the corner of my eyes to see Kahn deep in thought. _Oh no. I hope he's not angry or hurt about not wanting to kiss him._

"Kahn I..." I start to say. "I like you." There is finally blurted it out. "More than I should with what has happened and I've only known you for like a week but I do. Alot. But I've been hurt too much and don't want that to happen again and I still love Edw- Him. I know I shouldn't because he doesn't love me but I do. I'm sorry." I didn't notice that I had started to cry until I had finished talking.

Kahn sighed before looking at me. "I know. And I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself. You have had your heat broken and have had your innocence stolen from you yet I still tried to kiss you. I shouldn't have done that. So I'm sorry. Its' just that... I never felt so strongly for someone before. You're beautiful, strong, kind and smart. Those are very rare to have all in one being yet you have them all. I don't know how or when but you have captured my heart."

I stared at him with utter shock. Not even He had ever said something like that to me. He had mostly talked about my blood and not being able to read my mind but from what Kahn had just said I felt like I was special, like I was an equal to him. And he likes me. ME! A pathetic wreck.

"I... that...um...wow." was all I could say. "No one has ever said something like that to me."

"Well then they are blind to not be able to see the woman that I do and He was very stupid for losing you." Kahn said before he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and softly kissed my knuckles. His lips were so soft and warm against my skin. Then he smiled down at me before starting to walk again without letting go of my hand. "Come before it gets dark and cold."

For the next ten minutes we walk and talk like normal before the house come into view. We make our way inside and take off our shoes and coats.

"Dad are you home?" I call out. No answer. I walk into the kitchen and find a note on the table.

_Bells_

_Working late tonight but there is spear pizza and chips in the fridge for you and Kahn._

_Dad_

Ever since Kahn had come into my life, Charlie and I had begun to speak more and turn back to normal. I was glad for this because I didn't relies how much I had missed him. He had also taken a great liking to Kahn as well. Most likely because I wasn't a zombie walking around anymore. I actually showed some emotion and effect now.

"Charlie is working late and left us some pizza and chips for dinner." I said going to the fridge and taking out the pizza and chips before putting them in the microwave to heat up. When he didn't say anything I looked up at him to find him looking at me softly. "What?" I ask.

"I was saying the truth when I said that you were beautiful." I think my heart just missed a beat when he said that. I wasn't expecting him to say that and definitely wasn't expecting to melt like I did with Him.

He walked up to me slowly and put his hand to my cheek gently and stroked it with his thumb. His other hand came down to my waist and pulled me to him. As we looked into each other's eyes I didn't pulled away because of what I saw in them. I saw admiration, protection and joy. But mostly I saw love. I don't know how it happened in such a short or bad time but we had fallen for each other and had fallen hard.

"Do you remember when I told you about to faeries being connected with one another either being soul mates or through a bond of strong love?" He asked. I could only nod my head. "Your that fairy to me." That was all he said before his lips made contact with mine.

And was I in heaven.

His lips were so soft and warm. I didn't want him to stop and when I felt him pull away I grabbed the back of his head and crushed his lips back to mine. His arms went around my waist pulling me closer to him tightly. The kiss went from soft too hard and passionate. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, asking for permission which I easily gave. Out tongues battled against one another as we also explored each other's mouths. His hands travelled up and down my back and across my waist before slowly going under my shirt. They started to travel upwards and softly over my skin. I shuddered from the feeling that he was giving me. I felt him smile against my lips knowing that he felt it to.

However it all changed as his hand grazes underneath my bra and once again Brandon's face flashes in my mind. I pull away from Kahn in horror and look away breathing heavily. It's quiet for a few minutes. Neither one of us knowing what to say or do.

"Bella." He says softly. "I would say I'm sorry for that but I'm not. I've wanted to do that for awhile now. I am sorry if I have hurt you and if you wish for me to leave then I shall."

My eyes grew wide and pain came into my heart at the thought of him leaving. "NO!." I blurted out fast, thinking that if I didn't he would leave me. I don't want him gone. I need him. "I'm sorry. You didn't hurt me. I wanted that just as much. It's just... I saw Brandon and I..." I couldn't finish the sentence as I started crying. Kahn wrapped his arms around me protectively. When he did this I broke down completely with everything that had happened. With the Cullen's leaving, with losing my friends, being raped and nearly killed, finding out what I am and now falling for someone else. It all came crashing down on me and I couldn't handle it anymore. I cried and cried until finally I couldn't anymore, my throat hurt and my body was tired.

The last thing that I heard before falling asleep was Kahn's voice. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again and I will never leave you. I love you."

**Finally the next chapter has been done. Now I was going to have this as a Bella/Edward story but now I'm not sure so vote and tell me what you guys want more. A Bella/Edward story or a Bella/Kahn story. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
